


Peraltiago

by JamyPeraltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamyPeraltiago/pseuds/JamyPeraltiago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few drabbles about Jake and Amy. Originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You heard me. Take. It. Off.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens after Jake and Amy leave the restaurant in 3x01.

They needed an icebreaker. Things were awkward and uncomfortable, though they shouldn’t have been. He asked for four shots and was taken by surprise when she also asked for 4; surprised, yet, at the same time, impressed.

He vaguely remembers Gina claiming something about four-drink Amy, and her being a bit of a perv. He ignores the thought as he downs the shots. He watches Amy going shot-for-shot with him and he can’t help but smile.  

Almost immediately, the tension between them disappears and they are laughing. The conversation is flowing. They keep moving closer and closer to each other until their knees are pressed together under the table. Suddenly they’re in a cab back to his place, kissing, unable to keep their hands off of each other.

He barely closes the apartment door behind him and she’s unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders along with his blazer, and throwing them on the floor. He starts tugging at her dress. She helps him pull it over her head and it joins his clothes on the floor. He picks her up and walks her over to his bed. He throws her down (as carefully as he can) and stands at the foot of the bed, staring at her, a goofy smile spread across his face.

Amy looks up at him and smiles. “Take your pants off.”

He’s thrown by her confidence. “What?” he exclaims.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” She smiles seductively and he laughs as he takes his pants off and throws them to the pile of clothes back near the door. Amy laughs and gestures for him to join her on the bed. He takes the hint and crawls over to her. He waits a second and then kisses her, ecstatic that he’s here, in bed, with Amy Santiago.


	2. I wish I could hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going on in Jake's head while Amy's with Teddy

He watches her with Teddy and it kills him. He listens to her stories about her and Teddy and it kills him. He thinks about how she’s with another man and it kills him.

He hates that it took him too long to realize how he feels about her. If only he had realized it a few hours earlier, she would be with him. It would be him that she’d be going to the Berkshires with. It would be him that she would be leaving the bar with at the end of the night. It would be him that she would be waking up to every morning. Not Teddy. Not this dorky, code-loving, male version of Amy.

 He’s never felt like this about another girl. These are new feelings for him. He doesn’t know how to deal with them. And he certainly doesn’t know how to get over her.

An opportunity arises to work with her. She believes him when he says that Lucas Wint is up to no good and she does everything she can to help him out. He’s thrilled that she supports him. But, the thrill doesn’t last long when he remembers it doesn’t mean anything. She might support him, but he’s still not the one she chooses.

Then the FBI contacts him and tells him they want to go undercover for six months. This is a dream come true for him. He finds himself jumping at the chance, though, not because it’s something he’s always wanted to do, but because it’s an opportunity to get away from Amy, perhaps providing him with the time and space he needs to get over her.

He stands in front of her in the parking lot and confesses his feelings. That moment plays over and over in his head, every night while he’s away on his mission. Every night, as he lays awake, thinking of Amy, realizing he’s not getting over her.

After months, he’s alone with her in the evidence locker and he doesn’t have the courage to tell her that he still has feelings for her. In fact, he ends up denying ever have feelings for her.

He stands in front of her in the bar and lays it all on the line. He tells her that he meant everything and he doesn’t want to hold anything back. She crushes him when she says that nothing can happen because she’s with someone else.

He watches her with Teddy and it kills him. He looks at her and thinks, “I wish I could hate you.” He sees her smiling and laughing and his heart skips a beat.

He could never hate her, not even a little bit. 


	3. Wanna Dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending to Boyle-Linetti Wedding

Maybe it was a little mean to tease him like that. To let him think she was about to ask him to dance and then introduce Gina’s aunt to him instead. She watches him dance and laughs when Gina’s aunt gets a little too handsy.

He smiles at her when he finishes his dance before making his way to the bar. She takes a deep breath and follows him to the bar. She slides next to him and waits for him to notice her. He turns to her, two glasses of whiskey in his hand. “I’m so gonna get you back for that,” he laughs.

“Wanna dance?” she asks, taking the drinks out of his hands and placing them on the bar. She doesn’t wait for an answer as she grabs his hand and leads him out to the dance floor. He smiles down at her as he wraps his arms around her. She bites her lip, then smiles back at him.

They dance in silence. The song finishes and then another one starts and the keep dancing. They keep dancing together as the other guests start leaving, unaware of what’s going on around them.

When they’ve danced long enough, Jake leads her off the dance floor. They grab their things and leave the reception. “I just realized I came here with you,” Jake says as they make their way out to the parking lot.

“Then I guess you’ll have to go home with me,” Amy says, seductively.

“Ok,” he nods, smiling, clearly understanding what Amy’s suggesting. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
